Aquilo
by ikaira
Summary: "Ela não queria nada demais. Só queria fazer... aquilo com Neji." NEJIxTENTEN


**Aquilo**

-Você pode parar com isso? –disse Neji sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. Tenten estreitou os próprios na direção dele dando uma última batida e parou. –Obrigada.

Seus dedos batiam sobre a mesa, mínimo, anelar, médio e indicador... Todos em um tentando alguma atenção dos olhos do Hyuuga.

Na teoria, era o momento perfeito. Pra começar, estavam sozinhos. E ainda tinha o fato de que estavam na casa dela, era noite e nem Gai e nem Lee estavam por perto.

Mas Neji estava tão concentrado no montante de papéis, que não pareceu notar a perfeita oportunidade. Era como se a vida estivesse gritando em suas fuças "_hey, vocês! É agora ou nunca!_". Mas, bem... Neji estava _tão_ concentrado no maldito montante de papéis.

Tenten bufava de minutos em minutos tentando demonstrar sua insatisfação por ter que ficar ali, lendo e relendo coisas das quais ela não queria saber, enquanto poderia muito bem estar fazendo outra coisa. Sabe... _aquilo_ com Neji.

Droga, ela havia planejando esse momento a semanas. Era totalmente injusto um bando de papéis velhos tomarem-lhe a vez dessa forma. Era seu, e só _SEU_ momento perfeito.

Se não tivesse sonhado ou uma imaginação fértil pra cassete, aquele cara que a estava ignorando era seu namorado. E não porque ela havia pedido por isso –_ao menos não diretamente_–.

Se bem lembrava, fora ele que havia lhe encurralado, tomado-lhe a boca sem nenhuma delicadeza e anunciado um namoro sem nem ao menos perguntar a ela o que achava da idéia.

Claro, não que discordasse, mas segundo o _estatuto de pedidos de namoro_ –que ela mesma criara para usar contra Neji toda vez que esse fosse deveras impertinente– ambas as partes deviam dizer em alto e bom som que aceitavam. Algo bem próximo ao que acontecia em um casamento, só que sem o pastor e um bando de gente bêbada e doida pra comer até os enfeites da festa.

Mas até nisso Hyuuga Neji fugia dos padrões.

Em pedidos de namoro e, bem... _naquilo_.

Era normal para um casal de namorados, ela não estava pedindo nada demais. Droga, nem Gai e nem Lee estavam por perto, não haveria oportunidade melhor!

Ele já tinha umas dez folhas lidas, analisadas e prontas do seu lado direito, e parecia que tinha mais dez para terminar do lado esquerdo. Tenten não havia feito muito mais que duas ou três, e olhar o quanto ainda faltava para o término delas, comparando-as com o desempenho de Neji, só fazia aumentar a sua –_já grande_– insatisfação com aquilo tudo.

Ninjas renegados não podiam ser assim tão interessantes... Podiam?

Não, não podiam. E ela queria _aquilo_, e queria naquele momento. E se ela queria, bem... Ela teria.

Ruidosamente, estalou os dedos esticando as mãos para frente se espreguiçando. Levantou-se do lugar onde se encontrava acomodada e se arrastou até Neji. Já perto, jogou o corpo sobre as costas dele esticando os braços até que as pontas dos dedos chegassem aos tão importantes papéis que Neji analisava. Mexeu o indicador e médio pra cima e para baixo fazendo-as se mexerem minimamente.

A caneta que jazia firme na mão de Neji parou seus rabiscos a esperar que os dedos da morena se aquietassem. Mas, ao contrário do efeito esperado, eles não pararam. Continuaram a mexer-se atrevidos como se não incomodassem. Neji suspirou alto largando a caneta inerte sobre a mesa e jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Tenten... –chamou-a com voz manhosa. –Eu preciso terminar isso.

Ela subiu os dedos dos papéis, passando sobre toda a extensão dos braços dele até que chegassem aos ombros massageando ali. Neji largou-se apoiando-se também a ela deixando escapar um barulho quase cômico da garganta.

-Pois então termine. –sorriu ao ouvido dele inocente.

-O que significa isso?

-Nada, oras... –depositou um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Ok. –suspirou desistindo levando a mão até a dela cessando, de uma vez, o movimento daqueles dedos. –O que você quer?

O corpo que estava jogado sobre ele ergueu-se rápido pondo-se a frente eufórica. E sem mais delongas, Tenten o olhou desafiadoramente contorcendo a boca e comprimindo os olhos.

-E então Neji, quando vamos fazer... _aquilo_?

_Aquilo_... Oh Kami! Ele tinha evitado tão arduamente.

A frase direta e inesperada saída da boca de Tenten, o pegou de surpresa fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem por alguns segundos. Ele, sinceramente não esperava por isso. Mas devia ter desconfiado no momento em que os carinhos começaram. Neji bobinho.

-Olha Tenten, sobre isso... –tentava se safar.

-Sem desculpas Neji. Você prometeu. –emburrou.

E diante daqueles olhos pidões e bico emburrado, ele não tinha muita escolha. Papéis sobre ninjas renegados podiam esperar um pouco.

Afinal, não custava nada assistir a um filme de romance com sua namorada. Mesmo que ele odiasse... _aquilo_.

**.Ikaira.**

_**Yo... o/ **_

_**Uma fic bobinha, mas eu TINHA que escrevê-la e posta-la hj SEM FALTA. **_

_**E sabem porque? **_

_**PORQUE HOHE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO \o/**_

_**19/04/2011**_

_**Isso... podem me dar os parabéns. O Rei vai ter q dividir o dia com a Ik aqui o/**_

_**Mas um niver que passo com vocês e estou feliz por isso. Ano passado foi "14 Centímetros", nesse temos "Aquilo".**_

_**Espero que curtam a historia. **_

**:***


End file.
